Mi dulce niña
by tenshi-aerith
Summary: Supuestamenete estos sentimientos nunca debieron existir, tu eras el novio de mi hermana.Era inevitable aun siendo una niña solo negamos lo evidente. Pasaron siete años.-"Siempre te esperé" Dijo ella-"Creo que siempre te quise" Respondio él.One-shot!Zeris


Supuestamenete estos sentimientos nunca debieron existir, tu eras el novio de mi inevitable aun siendo una ni a solo negamos lo evidente. Pasaron siete años.-"Siempre te esper " Dijo ella-"Creo que siempre te quise" Respondio -shot!Zeris

--

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes perteneces a Square-Enix, yo solo se los usurpo un ratito para recrearme en mi imaginación. ^^

---

-"Necesito que te portes bien, si?"

-"Yo siempre me porto bien Tifa Onee-chan."

Las dos chicas se preparaban con afán. Tifa ya era una mujer, a sus 20 años tenia un cuerpo envidiable, pechos prominentes y ojos tan oscuros como su cabello. Para Aeris no había nadie mas hermosa que su hermana mayor. Ella en cambio aun era una niña, estaba mas plana que una tabla, tenía el pelo castaño y con algunos bucles, a la altura de sus hombros. Era molesto e imposible de peinar, aunque su hermana se empeñara en que era bonito ella lo consideraba mas bien una molestia. Lo único que le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos, eran verdes enormes y expresivos. Tifa decía que se parecía mucho a mama, aunque ella nunca la había llegado a conocer, había muerto dando a luz. Envidiaba a Tifa, tenia un pelo tan liso y largo, era tremendamente fuerte y muy madura.

Fue gracias a Tifa que habían salido adelante. Se habían quedado huérfanas cuando nació Aeris, Tifa con 7 años se vio en la responsabilidad de cuidar ella sola a un bebé y mantenerlo. Se puso a trabajar y a los 17 consiguió lo suficiente para montar su propio bar "El Séptimo Cielo". Había sido un sueño hecho realidad y había dado un respiro en la vida de la morena, cuya responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana menor se había vuelto el eje de su vida.

La verdad, Aeris se alegraba de que su hermana hubiera hecho un alto en el camino y por fin se hubiera dado la oportunidad de amar. Ya había absorbido bastante de su vida, ahora le tocaba a ella ser feliz. Recordaba cuando hace una semana Tifa llegó hecha un manojo de nervios diciendo que su novio soldado vendría a hacerlas un visita. Nunca había visto a su hermana tan exaltada, aunque eso solo significaba una cosa, quien fuera el hombre del que hablaba le importaba mucho.  
Tifa le había avisado que se comportara y fuera amable. Cosa que no hacía falta, Aeris siempre solía ser amable, era tan dulce e inocente que Tifa temía seguido por su seguridad. Cualquier desalmado podría aprovecharse de ella. Aeris lo dudaba, no era demasiado bonita, y menos comparándose con la belleza de su hermana. Supongo que era normal, solo tenia 13 años y aun le quedaba mucho que crecer, o eso decía Tifa.

-"Es simpático?"- Interpeló la menor con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Tifa se llevo un dedo a los labios pintados algo pensativa.

-"Podría decirse que si. Es algo frío al principio, pero ya veras que luego es encantador."-Respondió sonriendo.

-"Si Tifa Onee-chan lo dice seguro que lo es."

Tifa se acabo de dar unos retoques. Aeris la miro embelesada. Se veía preciosa con aquel vestido azul, era bastante corto e insinuaba el cuerpo bien formado que poseía. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y lacio, era tan brillante como siempre.

-"Te ves preciosa"- Concluyó la ojiverde acariciando la melena de su hermana.

-"Ahora te toca a ti."

Tifa saco un vestido blanco y azul, bastante sencillo y con algunos bordados. Aeris hizo un puchero, era demasiado infantil, con aquel vestido se vería mas niña de lo que ya era. Tras varios refunfuños y intentos de huida Tifa consiguió enfundarla en el vestido, le recogió el pelo una coletita pequeña atada con un lazo azul. Aeris refunfuño molesta.

-"No te pongas así. Te ves muy linda."

-"Para ti es fácil decirlo...."

---

-"Estate tranquila, aun quedan 5 minutos."

-"Ya lo se! pero..."

Tifa caminaba de un lado al otro del salón, mientras retorcía sus manos nerviosa. Aeris la observa divertida y disimulando la risa. El timbre hizo que Tifa diera un brinco y se pusiera de lo mas tensa. Aeris estalló en carcajadas.

-"Vete a abrir la puerta no?"

-"Si,si!"- El tono rígido en la voz de la morena era patente.

Cuando Tifa abrió la puerta todos los nervios se fueron. Verlo la sosegaba en sobremanera. Se acerco al hombre y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Él le correspondió complacido.

-"Hola."- Susurro él sonriendole.

-"Hola."-Respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

El tirón en el vestido de Tifa hizo que se girara para observar a Aeris. Se hizo a un lado para hacer las debidas presentaciones.

-"Aeris él es Zack Fair. Mi novio."-Declaró agarrándolo por un brazo. Zack sonrió por el gesto.

Aeris se quedo inmóvil, abrió los ojos fascinada. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan arrolladoramente atractivo. Era alto y de cuerpo firme, el pelo oscuro lo llevaba en un extraño peinado de punta. Y sus ojos eran tan profundos como hundirse en un océano, no le extrañaba que hubiera cautivado a Tifa. Ni a ella misma.

-"En..cantada.."-Tartamudeó apartando su mirada del hombre sonrojada.

-"Tu debes ser Aeris."

A Zack Aeris le había parecido una niña muy linda. Era flacucha y bajita. Las mejillas las tenía arreboladas y tenía unos ojos enormes. Unos rasgos muy infantiles, irradiaba una frescura propia de las niñas de su edad. Era adorable, justo como una muñequita. Pero sin ninguna duda no se parecía en nada a Tifa. Tifa era atractiva, madura y decidida. La mujer perfecta.

-"Tifa me ha hablado mucho de ti."

Zack se acercó a ella y se agacho para observarla. Posó su mano en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir una cría. No tendría que haber pensado de aquella manera en aquel hombre, después de todo ella era una niña y él el novio de su hermana.

---

-"Que te ha parecido?"-Cuestionó la morena una vez que se quedaron solas.

-"Parece simpático..."-Susurró la menor ausente.

-"No te ha gustado?"-Tifa se acerco algo preocupada hacia ella. En toda la cena había estado muy extraña y casi ni había mirado a Zack. Era algo inusual ya que Aeris solía llevarse muy bien con todo el mundo, y si quería que Zack formara parte de su vida era de vital importancia que Aeris estuviera cómoda con él.

Aeris casi se cae de la impresión ¿Que si le gustaba? Ese era el problema. Le gustaba demasiado! Lo tenia idealizado. Durante todo el día había sido tan atento...y no solo con Tifa, también con ella. Era desagradable sentirse así con respecto al novio de tu hermana.

-"Si! Claro...me cae bien...has elegido bien Tif!"

Aeris subió las escaleras corriendo. Tifa se extraño ante la atípica reacción de su hermana. Además solo la llamaba "Tif" cuando estaba muy nerviosa o la cazaba en una mentira. No le dio mas importancia de la que tenia, lo importante es que ahora podía estar con Zack sin restricciones.

---

Había dormido fatal. La culpabilidad no paraba de acecharla. Lo único que podía hacer es actuar como si nada, seguir su vida intentando ignorar cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudiera tener hacia el novio de Tifa. Se Auto-convenció de que todo lo que sentía por Zack era un cariño como el que podía tenerle a Tifa. Si! Era feliz y le gustaba porque el había hecho sonreír a su hermana. Solo eso...

Se puso una falda morada y un jersey rosa junto con sus medias de colorines. Le gustaban los colores llamativos. Bajó las escaleras contenta buscando a su hermana para desayunar. No estaba, en la cocina encontró una nota pegada a la nevera diciendo " He tenido que ir al bar a recoger unos encargos, tal vez no llegue a comer. Pero tranquila ya he dejado todo solucionado. Pórtate bien con él. Te quiero." La firma de su hermana al final era reconocible. ¿A que se refería con eso de portarse bien con él?

Oyó el timbre y fue a abrir aun extrañada con la nota en la mano. Cuando abrió y levantó la mirada se topó con los ojos azules que la habían desvelado por la cara paso por todas la tonalidades de rojo y pego un grito cayendo de culo contra el suelo.

Zack se carcajeó de la torpeza de la niña. Sin duda era una chiquilla singular.

-"Veo que eres aficionada a tener accidentes."

Él se acercó a ella Y la ayudo a levantarse. Aeris intento evitar mirarlo, ya que su mirada la ponía de lo más inquieta.

-"Que..que haces aquí?"- Susurró enfurruñada.

-"Por lo que veo no te caigo demasiado bien."-Dijo el moreno riendo de la reacción de ella.

-"No es eso!"- Exclamó la ojiverde mirándolo enfurruñada. Justo como lo haría una cría.

-"Tifa me dijo que te recogiera."

-"Para que?"

-"Para dar una vuelta. ¿No te apetece estar conmigo?"

La cara de la niña se encendió, casi se sentía arder.

-"Por...porque tendría que ir...contigo?"

-"Tifa decía que eras bastante dulce...veo que se equivocó."

Observó como Aeris inflaba sus mofletes molesta. Al moreno le hacían gracia las reacciones de aquella chiquilla. Nunca había sonreído tanto en su vida, pero es que la niña lo divertía bastante. A decir verdad, no solía darse a conocer mucho, normalmente era mas reservado. Solo con Tifa llegó a mostrar cariño, y aun así le costó. Pero con la hermana de su novia se sentía a gusto. Supuso que era porque quería encajar con la familia de Tifa y ,para su suerte, Aeris era su única familia.

-"Anda abrigate,hace frío."

Zack le coloco un abrigo rojo y una bufanda de rayas de colores, al igual que sus medias. Aeris se cohibió cuando él se acercó para ponerle bien la bufanda.

-"Solo voy contigo porque se que haría feliz a Tifa."

-"Lo se,lo se..."

---

Pasaron todo el día juntos. Comieron comida basura, fueron al parque y la verdad es que tenía que reconocer que se lo había pasado muy bien. Supo cosas de Zack, de su vida y a lo que se dedicaba. Le contó que era soldado, por lo que su trabajo lo obligaba a irse a otras ciudades por tiempo indefinido a veces. Tenia 21 años y era natural de Gongaga. Conoció a Tifa en su bar, cuando a su hermana la acosaban unos clientes. El ojiazul la defendió justo antes de que ella les partiese la cara. Había sido amor a primera vista. El ver a Tifa repartiendo patadas y puñetazos lo había cautivado. Una mujer fuerte, lista, decidida y guapa, así había descrito Zack a su hermana. Tenia razón y eso la ponía feliz, Tifa se merecía lo mejor, y tenía que reconocer que Zack era de lo mejor.

Compraron helados, pese al frío que hacía, pero Aeris había insistido en que quería un helado de fresa. Zack la observó caminando contenta mientras comía su helado, tenia las mejillas rojas del frió y el pelo corto alborotado. Sonrió, Aeris se paró al notar la mirada fija en ella, lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par curiosa.

-"Te ves adorable."

Aeris giro su cara cohibida y se puso seria.

-"Antes de irnos, me gustaría ir a un sitio"

---

Aspiro con agrado la fragancia que allí se intuía. Era dulce y suave, nunca olvidaría aquel olor. Era increíble que nacieran flores allí, en una destartalada iglesia abandonada. La luz se colaba por las rendijas y boquetes del techo y las paredes, iluminando el campo de flores que allí yacía, y en medio de todas ellas estaba Aeris, mirándolo expectante y sonriendo.

-"Te gusta?"

-"Es precioso. Pero dime, como conoces este sitio?"

Aeris se agachó para rozar con las yemas los pétalos suaves de las flores.

-"Es mi lugar secreto."

-"Y me has traído a mi?"

-"Claro. Aunque Tifa también lo conoce."

-"Entonces no es tan secreto..."-Rió

Aeris se acercó a él y lo cogió de la mano, arrastrándolo hasta el medio de las flores. Una vez allí se agachó para recoger una flor con la que se acercó hasta el ojiazul.

-"Mira, esta es mi favorita"- Añadió pasándole una flor blanca, de aspecto frágil- "Huele muy bien, prueba."

Zack clavó sus orbes azules en ella, aun sin apartarlas acercó la flor hacia sí para aspirar el aroma que emanaba. Tenía razón, olía de maravilla.

-"Huele como tu."

La niña de ojos verdes sonrío y se acerco a Zack, agachándose para recostarse junto a él.

-"Puedes quedártela. Las planto yo."

Zack la envolvió contra sí, era una niña muy amable. Tifa tenia razón cuando decía que era especial. Ella podía entrar tan fácilmente en los corazones de la gente. La quería casi como a una hermana...o algo así..., se alegraba de haberlas conocido a ella y Tifa.

-"Zack?"

-"Um?"

-"Tifa tiene suerte."

---

-"De verdad te llevó a la iglesia?"- Exclamó la morena enredándose en las sabanas.

-"De verdad"- Susurró el ojiazul besando los labios femeninos.

-"Eso quiere decir que te aprecia."- Dijo ella contenta- "Es genial, podremos ser una familia!"

-"Ajá! Pero ahora se me ocurre algo mejor que hacer..."- Susurró el moreno travieso poniéndose encima de la de ojos oscuros.

-"Zack..."-Ronroneó ella.

---

Zack se había instalado definitivamente en casa de Tifa. Las cosas marchaban bien. La pareja era de lo mas feliz, Y Aeris...bueno, ella también lo era. Los dos eran felices no? Con eso bastaba. Pasaba algunas tardes con Zack, quien le ayudaba con el jardín. Jugaban juntos y la llevaba y traía del colegio. Justo como lo haría un padre o hermano. Con eso se conformaba. Algunas noches oía como Zack se colaba en el cuarto de Tifa. No había que ser muy espabilado para saber lo que hacían. Pero nunca se quejo o dijo algo al respecto, Zack y Tifa eran una pareja...así que era algo completamente normal.

Un día las cosas cambiaron , una llamada al móvil del moreno lo había avisado de una misión. Tendría que irse a Wutai. Era inevitable, había estallado la guerra en aquel país, así que era de esperarse que los soldados intervinieran.

Su hermana había llorado, le había rogado que no se fuera, pero Zack había dicho que aquel era su deber y su trabajo. Ella se había mantenido callada, en una esquina. Había oído de Tifa que mucha gente moría en las guerras. No soportaría que él también lo hiciese. Tifa no pudo despedirse de él, no podía ni mirarlo sin echarse a llorar.

-"Voy a volver pequeña..."- Le susurró él abrazándola y acariciándole el pelo.

-"Mira, aun tengo el lirio que me diste..."- Dijo enseñando la flor envuelta en un pañuelo.

-"Por cierto, me olvidaba de darte esto, lo compré el otro día" -Mostrándole un trozo de tela rosa, él le anudo el lazo en el cabello.- "Así...¿Ves? Estas encantadora."

Los ojos verdes comenzaron a desbordarse en lágrimas. Se aferró a su cuello llorando, hundiendo su cabeza en el.

-"Te quiero."-Habló la menor entre-cortada.- "Te quiero mucho...así que...por favor, vuelve! Te voy estar esperando!"

Aeris le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se apartó de él mirándolo.

-"Te esperaré lo que haga falta,solo a ti....así que vuelve!"

-"Lo prometo."

---

Pasaron muchos años desde aquel día. Tifa había dejado de contar los días, se había hundido en su trabajo. También había conocido a mas chicos. Era ingenuo pensar que esperaría tantos años. No había llegado ninguna carta, lo que hacia posible que Zack hubiera muerto. Le costó, pero lo superó. Se dio la oportunidad de volver a amar y , en cierto modo, lo consiguió. Cloud, tenia 2 años menos que ella, era también soldado, pero al ser un novato no había podido ir a la guerra. Era bastante agradable, y pegaban bastante juntos. Ahora con 27 años seguía siendo hermosa, incluso un poco más si cabía. Su fisco se mantenía igual que antaño, pero tenia un halo de misterio y sofisticación que había adquirido.

Aeris era la que más había cambiado. Sus años de niña se habían acabado, ahora era una dulce y hermosa joven de 20 años. Tenía una figura frágil y envidiable, esbelta y proporcionada. Su pelo había crecido mucho, ahora lo tenia a la altura de las caderas, aunque aun conservaba sus bucles. Siempre llevaba un lazo rosa en el mismo. Lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, seguían siendo tan grandes y expresivos como siempre, aunque con cada año perdían un poco de su brillo habitual.

Muchos habían sido los que habían cortejado a la joven. Su encanto no pasaba desapercibido en ningún lugar y su personalidad dulce acrecentaba sus cualidades. Se reía cuando recordaba los años pasados en los que se encontraba acomplejada por su físico. A pesar de eso nunca pudo devolver los sentimientos que le profesaban, ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad a alguien de ocupar su corazón. Simplemente no podía....

Al contrario que su hermana ella no podía olvidar. Sabía que Zack volvería, se lo había prometido. Seguía aferrándose a esa promesa, contando cada día, viviendo de una vana esperanza de que algún día regresaría. Comenzó a vender flores, Zack se lo había sugerido en alguna ocasión, así que decidió hacerle caso.

Nada sería completo en su vida hasta que Zack retornara a ella. No había un minuto en que los ojos azules la dejaran en paz. Todo carecí de sentido sin él. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo, nunca escribió o llamó...nada. Pero algo le decía que no podía estar muerto, Zack no era ese tipo de personas que faltaban a sus promesas. Él regresaría ,definitivamente lo haría.

---

El hombre caminaba consumido, la sangre seca lo salpicaba y su uniforme tenia trozos de tela resquebrajados. Wutai era un infierno, nunca esperó que una guerra se prolongara tanto, pero así fue. Allí habían muerto muchos de sus compañeros, muchos amigos y muchos inocentes también. Aquella guerra lo había apartado de lo que mas quería.

7 años...que rápido se decían, pero que eternos se habían hecho. La paz por fin había llegado, había costado muchas vidas y mucho sufrimiento pero al fin se vislumbraba la luz al final del túnel. Subió al helicóptero esperanzado, atisbando el azul del cielo en el horizonte.

Observó con nostalgia aquel lirio envuelto. La cara de Tifa casi se había desdibujado de su memoria, a penas la recordaba, solo sabia que era hermosa. En cambio los ojos inocentes de Aeris aun los recordaba, llenos de lágrimas, como la ultima vez que la vio. "Te quiero. Te esperare lo que haga falta, solo a ti". Aun recordaba aquellas palabras y el llanto de la pequeña entre sus brazos. El olor a lirios que provenía de su pequeño cuerpo casi lo volvió a invadir. Le prometió que volvería, no podía fallar a esa promesa.

En algún sitio había una niña que lo esperaba. No debía decepcionarla.

---

Tifa limpiaba los vasos tranquila, había sido un día bastante agotador. Aeris aun no había llegado, aunque no le extrañaba. Hacia mucho que su hermana a no era la misma. Para ser exactos desde que.... Mejor olvidarlo!

Sus suplicas parecieron no hacer efecto. Oyó como alguien golpeaba en la puerta del bar que ya estaba cerrado.

-"Está cerrado! vuelva otro día!"

No debieron escucharla porque volvieron a golpear. Tifa se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a despachar de una patada a quien quiera que fuese el pesado.

-"He dicho que esta cerrado pedazo de ca...."-La voz se le quedó atorada en la garganta.

-"Hola Tifa."-La sonrisa que recordaba aun seguía presente en él.

-Zack...

Tomaron algo y charlaron durante se alegraba en demasía de su regreso, pero estaba mas que claro que ya no lo amaba. Zack no se apenó por eso, la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo era agradable hablar con Tifa, pero las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella ya no las recordaba, habían desaparecido como una tormenta de verano. Ahora solo quedaba un gran cariño entre los dos, solo eso y nada más.

-"Porque no enviaste alguna carta?"

-"Las envié, pero pronto me di de cuenta que desde el frente de batalla nunca llega nada a su destino."

-"Ya veo...Te esperé durante mucho sabes?"

-"Lo siento."

-"Me alegro de volver a verte"- Dijo dándole un abrazo.

-"Por cierto donde está la pequeña Aeris"?- Cuestionó anhelante.

-"De pequeña nada."-Rió la mujer.

-"No creo que haya cambiado tanto. Fijo que sigue siendo una enana flacucha."

El comentario hizo desternillarse a Tifa, sabiendo lo erróneas que eran las palabras de Zack.

-"Tiene 20 años Zack!"-Se rió

Zack se pregunto cuanto podía haber cambiado aquella renacuaja. Seguro que era una chica menuda y tímida, justo como un ratoncito. Tenia unas ganas enormes de verla.

-"La encontrarás en su lugar secreto, lo más probable."

-"Gracias"- Zack se levantó para dirigirse a la iglesia que aun recordaba.

-"Zack.."

-"Uhm?"

-"Ella aun te sigue esperando. Nunca ha dejado de esperar..."

---

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, quería sorprenderla. La iglesia estaba casi en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna que se colaba alumbraba algo aquella estancia. Aspiro aquel aroma de nuevo, aun lo recordaba. Olía justo como la pequeña Aeris.

Caminó con cuidado para ver el campo de flores que aun recordaba, se veía casi mágico con la luz de la luna. En medio de él destacaba una figura vestida de rosa la cual no lograba reconocer.

Aeris sintió unos pasos acercarse, se giro suavemente, algo asustada. Ya era muy tarde y a esas horas ella no debería estar allí. Sin embargo una sensación dentro de sí le decía que no tenía porque temer de aquel hombre.

Se quedo muda cuando lo observó detalladamente. Era alto, más musculoso de lo que recordaba, su pelo oscuro no tenia el mismo corte, pero aun seguía estando de punta. Parecía incluso mas imponente y maduro que antes. Pero los ojos seguían siendo tan azules y profundos como en sus sueños.

-"Zack..."

Su voz sonó quebrada y sus orbes esmeralda se abrieron reteniendo las lágrimas en ellas.

Zack se quedó embelesado. La mujer frente a él parecía casi una aparición. Era tan hermosa que costaba creer que fuera de este ía un vestido rosa, sencillo y de tirantes, abrochado con botones por delante. Era esbelta ,de cuerpo frágil, piel blanca y perfecta. Su pelo era larguísimo y estaba atado por un lazo rosa en una trenza, con bucles a los lados. Los labios eran del color de las cerezas, tan jugosos que se le antojaba el probarlos. Cuando miró a ese color esmeralda ,brillante por las lágrimas, supo que era ella, la pequeña Aeris. Había cambiado mucho, y el que esperaba encontrarse una chica desgarbada y flacucha..Ja! Había crecido mucho, y muy bien!

-"Zack!"

Aeris se hecho a correr hasta llegar hasta él. Casi con temor de que fuera a desaparecer acercó una de sus manos hasta su cara acariciando la mejilla del hombre. Zack cerro los ojos ante el contacto y agarró esa mano entre la suya de forma gentil, enredando sus dedos con los de ella. Aeris sonrío nerviosa dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

-"Eres real."

-"Eso creo."-Sonrió

Zack alargo su mano para limpiar esas lágrimas mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risa mezclada con la angustia retenida durante 7 años. Los ojos azules se enternecieron al mirarla...su pequeña, por fin conseguía estar junto a su pequeña.

Estrechó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos con delicadeza, sintiendo la calidez que provenía de ella. Ella correspondió aferrándose a la tela de su camiseta, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-"Regresaste..."

-"Hice una promesa ,recuerdas? No podía fallarte..."

El de ojos azules le acarició los cabellos anudados en aquel lazo que le regalo , aspiró su aroma. Aun olía a lirios, muchas cosas no habían cambiado en ella. Observó como la ojiverde se separo y lo miró de frente aun con los ojos brillantes. Realmente se había vuelto hermosa. Ella acercó su mano a él y recorrió sus rasgos con delicadeza,intentando rememorarlos para no volver a olvidarlos jamás. Rozó con cuidado una cicatriz que se había hecho a un lado de la mandíbula. Lo miró con tristeza reflejada en sus preciosos ojos.

-"Te debió doler..."-Susurró.

-"Un poco."

Aeris se acercó hasta posar sus labios sobre la cicatriz, consiguiendo turbar al moreno ante el contacto de aquellos calidos y suaves labios acariciarlo.

-"Mereció la pena"- Soltando el aire contenido.

La chica se separó y lo miro directamente, él la contemplo extasiado. Era tan preciosa que lo hacía ponerse nervioso. Aeris se acercó lentamente ,Zack lo vio como si fuera a cámara lenta , vio sus ojos verdes cerrarse, hasta que sintió el suave roce de unos labios contra los suyos. Por un momento se quedo frío, hasta que acercó mas a la chica hacia sí correspondiendo al beso.

Movió sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de probar aquella boca. La chispa saltó y urgió en él la necesidad de probar mas de aquella dulzura. Se abrió paso entre los labios femeninos hasta abrirlos para probar el interior de su boca. Introdujo su lengua para saborear la de la castaña. Ella emitió un suave gemido ante la intromisión, haciendo al moreno estrecharla más contra él. Era la mejor sensación de su vida, nunca un beso le había parecido tan profundo y placentero. Su lengua se movía pausadamente, delicada pero apasionadamente buscando con desesperación el contacto con la de la chica, saboreando su calidez.

El aire comenzó a escasear en sus pulmones, así que no le quedó mas remedio. Lamentándose se separó lentamente y la observo, ella aun estaba con los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados por el beso. Se le encogió el corazón al darse de cuenta de cuanto la necesitaba y todo lo que la había añorado.

-"Te lo dije antes de irte."-Susurró ella.

-"Eh?"

-"Que te quiero."

Zack la miro atónito. Siempre lo había querido, en aquel entonces no creyó en el significado de aquellas palabras. Pero ante él tenia la prueba de como una niña había amado y había esperado por él durante 7 largos años, ahora siendo ya una mujer. ¿El la amaba? Si, la adoro cuando era una niña y ahora ya hecha una mujer la amaba. Amaba su forma de ser, la calidez de sus brazos, la forma en que le sonreía solo a él y los sonrojos que habían teñido aquellas suaves mejillas, haciéndolo sentirse el hombre más afortunado y la vez miserable del planeta. En aquel entonces ella era una niña aun, y él el novio de su hermana, las cosas no estaban bien. Pero ahora era diferente. La amaba mas de lo que creía y solo ahora se daba de cuenta de cuanto. Solo su recuerdo lo había animado a sobrevivir durante aquellos 7 años.

-"Yo..."

-"Lo siento, se que quieres a mi hermana, pero...no podía aguantarlo. Yo soy una persona horrible...verdad?"-Llorando- "Amar al novio de mi hermana... es tan patético. Yo solo quería poder estar a tu lado...y cuando te fuiste...Yo solo anhelaba...volver a verte. Te extrañaba."

-"Aeris..."-Susurró acogiéndola entre sus brazos y regalándole un leve y delicado beso.

-"Yo también te amo. Creo que siempre lo hice..."

Aeris lo miro sorprendida. Nunca espero que los sentimientos fueran recíprocos. El haber probado su boca ya había sido demasiado para ella ,más de lo que nunca había imaginado. Casi se sentía levitar al escuchar ahora sus palabras. Sus orbes se iluminaron de felicidad mientras Zack la miraba con aquella ternura reflejada.

No se necesitaban mas palabras, y fueron sus bocas las encargadas de afirmar ese lazo que los unía.

---

Ha sido un reto! Pero no podía pasar sin escribir un Zerith. Adoro a esta pareja, en CC se me hicieron de lo mas tiernos. La forma en la que nunca se olvidaron mutuamente, la espera de Aeris durante años... Buf! Son muchos detalles los que los hacen especiales.

Por cierto, estaba pensando en darle un final Lemon, pero al final no me acabe de animar ya que pensé que eso podría estropear la historia. Aunque si queréis lemon solo decídmelo y yo me encargo de hacer un segundo capitulo con el final pervert. Eso si quereis claro...xD!

Un beso!

Tenshi-Aerith


End file.
